Mysterious Friends
by dr100
Summary: Danny Pink saves a woman's life in rough seas in Blackpool. The Doctor reveals the strange and unusual books in his possession and all the while something spooky is going on and nobody knows what. The first in a three part series featuring the 12th Doctor, Clara Oswald and Danny Pink.
1. Chapter 1

**Doctor Who **

**Mysterious Friends**

**Episode 1 of 3**

**By Nathan Mullins**

* * *

A woman was drowning. She was screaming. Her heart was pounding. Her head was spinning. It was a Friday night, the end of a working week, and Amber had been drinking. She was with her friends when the accident happened. They were on the pier when she fell, slipping on the wet uneven surface ramp leading down to the beach and now she was in danger. Her life was at risk.

"Somebody get me out of here!" she screamed, desperately scrambling hold of a side of the pier but being swept away by the tide. Her friends stood by helpless when Danny Pink appeared, - diving into the water ahead of them and saving Amber from the rough seas. He helped her up on to the pier, setting her down on the sandy beach. "Where am I?" she mumbled. "What's going on?" Danny Pink smiled back and whispered, - "You'll be okay. You can trust me."

"I don't even know your name," she replied, staring up into his bright eyes. "Never mind," he said softly, before getting to his feet. Standing over her, he turned to her friends and urged them to come over. "You'll learn it some day," he muttered, turning back to her one last time. Her friends rushed over swarming Amber and Danny Pink disappeared into the darkness of the night. Amber, still confused, looked all around for her hero but he had fled. She wanted to know why.

Danny Pink stood at the controls of the tardis console with his pal, Clara. "Never saw you last night!" she teased. "What did you get up to?" Danny remembered last night but made no comment. The Doctor walked in from the library with a book in his hand. "Ah, Danny... welcome home!" Danny looked a little confused. "Are you both alright? What have I missed?" The Doctor closed the book he was reading and threw it to Danny. "What's this?" he asked. "Well read it, please!" Danny flipped it open and a picture of the girl he saved flashed up. "But that's..." He couldn't say. He never asked her name. "Her name's Amber," said the Doctor, "and that book is your life aboard the tardis. Don't loose it."

Danny didn't understand. The book read: '_Danny Pink - all you need to know'_. "Is this for your eyes only?" he asked the Doctor. He nodded acknowledging the fact. "I have one on Clara too." "Wait...what?" she interrupted, crossing the room towards the Doctor. "Since when?" she demanded. "Since you joined me on the tardis," he replied. "You are my impossible girl, remember!" Clara frowned. "Doesn't mean a thing," she muttered. "Your a mad man in a box but I don't have a book on you!" "No...but if you did, - you'd always have something to look back on. I suppose I keep them like diaries. When each year passes, a new chapter begins, and they're important to me. Your my friends, after all."

Now recovered from her ordeal, Amber walked across the promenade past a little blue box. She stopped suddenly and looked up at it beside her. She felt drawn to it, as though she and it were connected. But it was just a phone box. Side tracked, she tried to open it but found it was locked. What did it matter? "Can't get in?" came a voice from behind her. She spun around, startled to find her friend leaning on a lamp post, glaring at her. "Ian...what are you doing here?" Ian was a friend from work, - but was a bit weird. "I was in the neighbourhood, you know..." Amber frowned. "Okay... I see...your stalking me!" Ian laughed out loud. "Of course I am," he sniggered. "So what's this box?" Amber spun around to try the door again. "It's a police public call box," she said, in her snootiest voice. "You should know, being a police officer!" "I was just testing you!" chuckled Ian.

Danny was curious. He hadn't a clue why the Doctor had brought them to Blackpool. What are we doing here, Doctor?" He wanted an explanation but the Doctor refused to give it. "Can't say, I'm afraid. It's early." "Early?" pondered Clara. "It's night!" "No..." moaned the Doctor. "I meant it's early as in it's too soon to say what's brought us here this time." Then Danny realised it was the tardis that had brought them to Blackpool. "So something could be wrong here but it's not happened yet?" The Doctor nodded. "It could be imminent. I've no idea... but in the meantime, you're free to do whatever you please."

Ian tried the doors but nothing happened. Amber couldn't help but find the whole situation amusing. "You could at least help me," protested Ian. "I've tried, already," replied Amber. "The doors are locked." Then suddenly somehow something extraordinary happened. "I think I'm in!" grinned Ian. When he entered; he was confronted by the Doctor, Danny and Clara and a huge interior. He staggered back into the darkness into the path of Amber. "What is it? What's wrong?" Ian trembled as he spoke. "See for yourself!" But before she could, the Doctor appeared before her, demanding an explanation.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Doctor Who **

**Mysterious Friends**

**Episode 1 of 3**

**By Nathan Mullins**

* * *

"I advise you to think carefully about what it is you say," urged the Doctor, staring at Amber. "I was just curious, you know," she replied. Ian was in agreement. "We were just intrigued..." The Doctor wasn't sure. Neither was Clara. "How did you even gain entry?" she asked. Ian shrugged. "I don't know, I..." There was an explosion. The wind whipped up about them and debris spewed across Blackpool. "What was that?" yelled Amber, clinging to the tardis. Waves crashed all about them and seaweed covered the police box. "That's what we're here for," explained the Doctor.

"You mean you caused that?" demanded Ian. "Oh, don't be so ridiculous!" shouted Danny, stepping in to defend his friends. "But if you knew there'd be an attack, why didn't you say?" In the distance, people were screaming. The lights across the promenade had switched off leaving Blackpool in darkness. "Do you think there's time for any of this?" muttered the Doctor. "Your a policeman. What's to stop you doing your duty?" Taken aback, Ian pulled Amber aside and whispered, - "He's right, you know. I have a duty. I've got to go!"

"Strange fellow," mumbled the Doctor, watching Ian go. "Are you sure you can trust him?" he asked Amber. She wasn't sure what he meant. "Of course I can trust him. He's a friend!" The tardis groaned. "The old girl's in pain," said the Doctor, pulling seaweed from the roof. "The explosion we heard, - in what direction did it come from?" He was asking Amber. She knew Blackpool. Therefore she could help. But Amber was afraid. The Doctor sensed this and reassured her. "You have nothing to be afraid of, Amber Felicity Right." That was her name. Her full name. "But how do you know who I am?" Danny began to chuckle. "That's what we were wondering,"

"As far as I can tell, the explosion we heard came from the south," said Amber, looking in the direction of the Blackpool tower. "Do you know what we're dealing with?" asked Clara. The Doctor shrugged. "It was the tardis that brought us here, remember. Whatever it is must be extremely powerful to have had such an effect on the tardis!" The screaming in the distance had stopped and the waves had gradually retreated. "We need to act now before things get worse!" urged Danny. "What if there's yet another explosion? Blackpool could be torn apart!" "I think that's highly unlikely," replied the Doctor. He closed the doors to the tardis. "Come on! Time we set to work!"

Watching the Doctor through a telescope high above Blackpool was police constable Ian L. Henson. He had a smug grin on his face as he spied on the Time lord and his activities. He and his associates were now heading towards the tower. At the front was the Doctor, leading his friends into battle. Amber was the back speaking with Clara. "So your friend," she asked, referring to the Doctor. "Who is he, exactly?" Clara could see the Doctor ahead of them. He had his 'serious face' on. "He's just the Doctor," she replied. "He's a friend." When they reached the tower entrance, Ian appeared. "Took your time, didn't you!" he barked. "What were you waiting for?" "A sign, I suppose," remarked the Doctor. "This is it, you know!" Ian was confused. "What's he on about now?" he asked Amber. She couldn't be sure. "It's you!" said the Doctor. "Your behind this!"

* * *

**To be continued... **


	3. Chapter 3

**Doctor Who **

**Mysterious Friends**

**Episode 1 of 3**

**By Nathan Mullins**

* * *

"Don't be absurd!" retorted Ian. "On what grounds?" The Doctor looked up and answered, - "Treachery, my friend - which is something you are guilty of, I'm sure." Amber turned to the Doctor and whispered in his ear. "How can you know this?" she asked him, her eyes swelling with tears. "Ian said he'd attend to the victims of the explosion, but yet we've found him in the tower watching us. Doesn't that tell you anything?" Amber began to back away from Ian as he tried to reassure her. "Don't believe him!" he urged her. "He's trying to frighten you!" "I suggest you back off!" urged Danny, protecting his young friend. "For you'll be feeling the force of my fist if you carry on!"

The skies were grey and the clouds were dark. There was a burst of rain and thunder shook the ground. A bolt of lightning struck the peak of the tower. There were sparks as the tower received a lightning strike. "What's happening, Doctor?" shrieked Clara. "Can you tell us what's going on?" "I'm afraid I can't," he replied, mopping his brow. "But I'm certain Ian can!" Ian was grinning from ear to ear. "What's he talking about?" shouted Amber, over the top of the thunder. "The Doctor seems to think that it is I who is in control, but I assure you that I'm not!" The Doctor stood his ground. "I don't buy that. Who are you and what do you want on Earth?"

Ian stepped forward in a threatening manner and threatened the Doctor. "If it's a fight you want, then you've asked for it!" Danny jumped in and pushed him back. "Don't you dare!" he declared. "Doctor...I don't think Ian is in control." "Oh, come on. Of course he is," yelled Clara. She pushed past Danny to square up to Ian and face him for herself. "It's over. We know it's you!" Ian shook his head and protested again but the Doctor would have none of it. "I demand you reveal your true identity!" Ian stepped forward meeting the gaze of Danny Pink and uttered one word. "Guilty."

In that same second, music blared out from a sound system wired into lamp posts along the promenade. The Blackpool tower lit up in bright lights that stretched high up into the skies reaching the very top of the structure. And when the Doctor and friends turned round to face their adversary, Ian was gone. Amber had caught a glimpse of him running up the staircase of the tower. "There he is," she yelled, catching yet another glimpse of the traitor. "We've got to get after him!" bellowed the Doctor. "I don't know who he is or what he wants but he's sure got my attention!"

Ian had come clean but not given anything away. He had in his hand a communications device and giving instructions to his associates. "Kill the Doctor. Kill the Time lord!" He was running for his life, stumbling up the stairs and making for the highest floor. He reached a door and pushed the handle. The Doctor wasn't far behind him. Reaching the door, he remained cautious. "Ian...if you're in there, I demand you give yourself up and stop playing the fool!" Ian was in the room the Doctor daren't enter. There was a gun in his hand. The Doctor kicked the door open when the trigger was pulled. Ian fell to the floor. He was dead. Amber was in floods of tears. When she saw the body, she fell into Danny's arms. "Don't worry," he told her. "Your alright. Everything will be fine."

But there was something else. Clara could see a device on the table ahead of the Doctor. She too approached with caution. The Doctor looked up to find her staring at something in front of her. "What is it, Clara? What have you found?" Amber looked around, hesitantly. "Are you okay, Clara?" she asked, tearfully. Clara looked around and shook her head silently. The Doctor got up and approached the table with concern. He stopped dead and looked back at his friends. "We need to leave here now! All of you...get your things and Danny...call the police! Tell them to call UNIT and tell UNIT to call me!" Danny reached for his phone and dialled 991. "What have you found, Doctor?" asked Amber, moving forward. The Doctor was stunned. "A bomb," he answered. "What else?"

* * *

**To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Doctor Who **

**Mysterious Friends**

**Episode 1 of 3**

**By Nathan Mullins**

* * *

There was panic in the Doctor's eyes. He wasn't prepared for this. "Have you got hold of UNIT yet?" he asked Danny. "Yeah...they're on their way," he said, burying his phone in his pocket. "How long have we got?" "Not long," replied the Doctor. "Look!" He showed them the device. It was a time bomb. "We need to evacuate!" wailed Clara. "Unless of course you can defuse it?" The Doctor held the bomb tightly in his hands and began to tinker with it. After a moment, the noise it made stopped and the Doctor looked up relieved. "Have you done it?" wondered Danny, looking over his shoulder. "Yes, I think so," murmured the Doctor.

"What about UNIT?" asked Clara. "They're not going to be needed now you've defused the bomb!" "Oh yes they are," replied the Doctor. He looked down at the ground from the tower. He could see UNIT had arrived and were standing by. "What are we going to do, Doctor?" Amber was still upset and her eyes were sore. She stood at the back waiting for the Doctor to tell her what to do. "Sort this mess out!" he declared, taking the bomb with him as he and his friends began the descent from the highest floor to the lowest, meeting UNIT on the ground.

Captain Kenworthy stood to attention as the Doctor exited the tower. "You can stand at ease, Captain!" ordered the Doctor. "Why's it taken you so long?" The weather had calmed down but a storm was approaching. The tide was out but the sky was a pale grey and the trees swayed from side to side in the harsh breeze. "We're dealing with an unknown threat from something here, in Blackpool! The captain frowned. "Do you have proof of this?" he asked. "Proof?" repeated the Doctor. "Is this enough to set your teeth on edge?" He showed him the bomb. "I bet that raised a few eye brows!" The captain nodded. "We heard there was an explosion?" "That's correct," said the Doctor. "But it was contained." "What do you mean?" asked the Captain. "The bomb was meant for us, on both counts. Luckily I was able to defuse this one before it went off!"

"What about the assailant?" asked Kenworthy. "Where's he?" "Dead," answered Danny, standing beside the Doctor. "He killed himself. He's up the tower with a bullet in his head." "I see," replied the Captain. "Then it's a job well done!" The Doctor was stunned. "Is it?" he asked, raising his voice a little. "Have you listened to a word I've said?" "I believe so," muttered Kenworthy. "Well I believe otherwise!" retorted the Doctor. "Because if you had, you'd have realised there was more than just one operative!" His statement came too late when a shot was heard. "Take cover!" shouted Clara. The Doctor made for shelter by the entrance to the tower. UNIT soldiers got down behind a jeep and waited for instructions.

"Any ideas, Doctor?" muttered Kenworthy, loading his pistol. "We are under attack!" The Doctor tried to make out the assassin but it was difficult. "I think he or she is on the roof of a building!" he murmured. "Tell your men to take up positions." Kenworthy moved forward and re-joined his men. The Doctor surveyed his surroundings. Something wasn't right. When he put a foot out past the entrance, he could hear the sound of a rifle pointed in his direction. "Doctor!" yelled Kenworthy. "One of my men says he can see the killer clearly. What instruction should I give him?" "Is there any chance of taking them prisoner?" Kenworthy wasn't sure. "Shoot to kill!" urged the Doctor. That was good enough for the captain. "The Doctor orders you to shoot to kill!" ordered Kenworthy, giving the instruction. A shot was fired. The Doctor stepped out from the entrance to the tower and appeared beside the jeep. "Any luck?" he asked. Kenworthy smiled. "Yes," he replied. "The job's done!"

* * *

**To be continued... **


	5. Chapter 5

**Doctor Who **

**Mysterious Friends**

**Episode 1 of 3**

**By Nathan Mullins**

* * *

A man was dead, lying in a bloody mess on the concrete. Clara shielded her eyes as they approached. "I just don't understand," muttered the Doctor, rubbing his chin. "Why go to all the trouble of trying to kill us?" "Do you know this man?" asked Danny. "I'm afraid not. He's a complete stranger." "Had you known him, might you know what's going on?" The Doctor shook his head. "I think both this man and your friend," he said, staring at Amber, "are just the heavies of some ruthless alien life form."

"Your not serious?" bellowed Kenworthy. "You think we're up against 'aliens'?" The Doctor looked up from the body of the assassin. "Oh, come, come..." he mumbled, turning to meet the Captain. "You work for UNIT and you don't believe in aliens? You should be ashamed!" "But it's nonsense!" he moaned. "Aliens indeed!" His comment came just when the dead body vanished. Clara nudged the Doctor when she witnessed the disappearance. "Well what do you make of that?" asked the Doctor, now stood facing the Captain. "I think I need my eyes tested," replied the soldier.

"What's happened to him?" asked Danny, "Where's he gone?" The Doctor shrugged. "Could be anywhere," he murmured. "But his disappearance is significant!" "Why?" barked Kenworthy. "What does that tell us?" The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Try using your brain!" he retorted. "It means somewhere close by someone is using a teleportation device. How do I know this?" "Tell us!" urged Amber. "Please." The Doctor could but kindly oblige. "The Tardis brought us specifically to Blackpool. I said there had to be a reason." Danny wasn't sure. "But surely that's just pompous circumstance and purely coincidental?" The Doctor frowned. "You should know the old girl better than that," he replied. "Besides... it could only be close range. Even the time bomb we discovered was set to coincide with our arrival here." "But that means we're expected!" declared Clara. "Precisely," replied the Doctor.

The Doctor turned to Kenworthy and whispered something in his ear. "I suggest you search all buildings in this area." He looked about cautiously. "Why are you whispering?" asked the Captain. "We could be being watched. Take your men and search high and low for anything out of the ordinary!" "Such as?" demanded Kenworthy. "I don't know!" groaned the Doctor. "Just do as I say!" The captain turned to leave and then saluted the time lord. "Good luck, Doctor!" he said, before getting into the jeep and being driven down the promenade. "What can we do?" asked Clara. "Stay out of trouble," sighed the Doctor. "Not something I'm good at, I know." He walked away, think out loud.

Some of the soldiers had begun searching shops and flats close by. The Doctor watched some of them breaking down doors and using force to gain entry. Clara could hear screams echo around the sea side town. Danny too sensed trouble. Amber was afraid. This was all new to her. But the Doctor was calm, awaiting news. Shots were heard from a distance. Suddenly the Doctor was running. He was charging into battle. There were children screaming in a shop across the road. Reaching their destination, the Doctor - accompanied by his companions waited for the approval of the Time Lord before fully entering after him. When he nodded and stepped forward, his friends followed.

It was dark inside and there was a grey mist that made the newcomers feel sick and uneasy.

"Hello? Is there anyone there?" bellowed the Doctor. He was unable to see ahead of him. The children's screams had stopped and there was silence. Then without warning a soldier appeared. He was a member of UNIT. There was a sigh of relief. "Doctor...I think you should see this." "What is it?" he asked. "We're not sure," replied the soldier. "We think it's alien!" Leading the way ahead, the soldier stepped into another room, followed by the Doctor and his associates. Inside was a device - like nothing on Earth. "This is the teleportation device!" exclaimed the Doctor. "Well done soldier."

"So what now?" asked Clara. "Do we investigate further?" The Doctor wasn't sure. "It could be dangerous," he replied. He turned to the soldier. "Tell your commanding officer we can handle things from here." "You mean...we're going in?" trembled Amber. "Without the support of UNIT?" "Precisely," replied the Doctor. "We've come this far. It would be a shame not to find out who wants us dead, don't you think?" The soldier watched as the Doctor worked the controls and then vanished before his eyes. Clara was next and then Danny and Amber leaving the solider to make his report.

Only time would tell if the Doctor had made the right decision to go it alone in tracking his assassin. But Clara sensed as she kept close to her friend nothing about the situation was as close to ending on anything but a good note.

* * *

**To be continued... The Dark Path - coming soon!**


End file.
